Une simple journée à passer
by Aranis
Summary: On n'a de cesse de le répéter, il faut se méfier des idées reçues. Surtout comme dans le cas de Shika lorsqu'elles concernent un brun particulièrement sexy qui ne semble pas si indiférent que ça au charme du jeune Nara. Ajoutez à ça une histoire de pari,


**Résumé :** On n'a de cesse de le répéter, il faut se méfier des idées reçues. Surtout comme dans le cas de Shika lorsqu'elles concernent un brun particulièrement sexy qui ne semble pas si indiférent que ça au charme du jeune Nara. Ajoutez à ça une histoire de pari, des extra-terrestres, la fumée d'une cigarette et vous avez votre histoire, un petit Shika/Kiba tout mignon et sans prétention qui j'espère vous plaira...

**Couple :** Shika/Kiba

**Rating :** T à cause de certains mots qui ne seraient pas passé pour du 9ans...

* * *

Une simple journée à passer…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Shikamaru grogna lorsque le bus s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la fac, descendit sans se presser et les mains dans les poches comme à son habitude. Dérogeant à sa règle personnelle, il extirpa cependant l'une d'elle de son manteau, la portant à sa bouche pour étouffer un léger bâillement. Parce qu'il avait beau dire... Si sa mère apprenait que son fils se comportait comme un vaurien, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau !

Un nouveau grognement salua la dérive de ses pensées puis le jeune homme brun se pencha, ébouriffant une masse impressionnante de longs cheveux retenus par un élastique à l'arrière de son crâne avant de rentrer dans la salle de classe d'un pas ralenti.

Les autres le regardèrent à peine.

Il faut dire que les arrivées tardives du jeune Nara étaient depuis bien longtemps passées dans les habitudes indémodables de l'établissement, au même titre que les retards à répétition de leur professeur du jour M. Kakashi qui avait en plus l'audace de leur sortir les excuses les plus tordues et invraisemblables à chaque fois. C'en était à tel point qu'il existait même un système de pari mis en place par les élèves afin de tenter de deviner l'esquive du jour. Bien qu'il n'y fasse pas vraiment attention Shikamaru s'était pourtant vu embarqué malgré lui quand l'un d'eux proposa que si l'excuse de l'enlèvement extra-terrestre sortait un jour le brun et lui viendraient déguisé en fille pendant la totalité de la journée, petite culotte en dentelle comprise !

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de protester face à son meilleur ami Choji, un blond un peu rondouillard, que Naruto Uzumaki, leader incontesté dans tout ce qui touchait les conneries, frappait déjà la main de ce dernier dans un grand sourire et un « vendu mon gars » qui ne lui laissait présager rien de bon quand à l'issus de cette fameuse journée.

Parce qu'évidement, il avait beau avoir choppé son prof à la sortie des cours pour le prévenir que si cette histoire tombait, lui se ferait un plaisir de LE faire tomber plus tard en mettant de sérieux battons dans sa carrière d'enseignant, il aurait du compter sur la personnalité de l'enseignant. Un chiant, tout simplement. Qui plus est doublé d'un amateur de bonnes blagues !

C'est pour ça que ce jour là Shikamaru ne retira pas son manteau en s'asseyant à sa table. C'est pour ça encore qu'il ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'un brouhaha particulièrement bruyant se fit entendre au détour d'un couloir. C'est pour ça aussi que lorsqu'il vit le sourire radieux de Naruto il comprit que les mesures précédemment citées étaient définitivement inutiles.

_Les jeux sont faits, rien ne va plus… _

« Shika mon frère, pourquoi as-tu un si long manteau ?

- C'est pour faire parler les abrutis dans ton genre. » siffla le Nara en frappant la main du blond qui commençait à s'aventurer sur les bords du tissu.

« Rhô allez Shika ne fait pas ta prude, on sais ce qu'il y a sous ce manteau…

- Justement, pourquoi ça t'intéresse dans ce cas ? »

Seulement à ce moment quelque chose arriva. Quelque chose que, contrairement au harcèlement de Naruto, Shikamaru n'avait pas prévu. L'arrivé d'une simple personne blonde aux cheveux retenus en quatre jolies couettes qui lui fit perdre un instant le fil de la conversation et son attention. Son ex, Temari.

Forcément Naruto qui n'attendait que ça en profita pour tirer un coup sec sur le manteau du brun qui craqua dans un bruit sec, révélant le corps de ce dernier et plus précisément de magnifiques jambes galbées qui commençaient sur de jolies petits souliers vernis avant de se perdre beaucoup, beaucoup plus haut dans une jupe absolument craquante… dans la catégorie 10 ans.

* * *

Le silence.

Le silence avait toujours été une vertu appréciée par Shikamaru. Il le trouvait reposant et ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans lui. Pourtant à cet instant il se mit à haïr le brusque arrêt des conversations et cette cloche qui avait sonné quelques minutes plus tôt pour indiquer aux élèves qu'il était temps de cesser leurs bavardages.

Oui, à cet instant le brun haïssait le silence abasourdit qui régnait dans la pièce mais ce sentiment disparut bien vite, remplacé par l'horreur quand il vit que Naruto ne riait pas. Pourquoi il ne riait pas ? C'était pourtant la honte absolue pour un mec de se retrouver fringué comme la dernière des midinettes. Il le savait parfaitement pour quelques jours plus tôt avoir été traîné de force au rayon « fillette » d'un supermarché pour y effectuer les essayages et achats nécessaires à sa transformation actuelle.

Pourtant le blond ne riait pas. Non, il bavait…

_IL BAVAIT ??_

Shikamaru se retourna brusquement vers son camarade, certain d'être victime d'une quelconque hallucination mais rien ne vint troubler sa vision d'un Naruto le matant sous toutes les coutures. Il en aurait hurlé… d'horreur, cela va sans dire.

« Bon dieu de merdre, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?! »

Ah… C'est vrai que Shikamaru devenait grossier quand il paniquait. Mais apparemment cela eut au moins le mérite de faire réagir Naruto puisque ce dernier secoua la tête comme s'il sortait d'un rêve désagréable… ou au contraire qui l'était particulièrement mais ça le brun préférait ne pas l'envisager.

« Mais… Shika t'as vu à quoi tu ressembles ?

- Oui, je sais merci ! A une midinette fringuée au rayon fillette !

- Non ! » Haussement de sourcil de la part du Nara qui attendit sagement plus d'explications. « Mais putain regarde-toi, t'es trop… T'es trop sex' man ! J'aurais jamais cru penser ça de toi mais alors là… »

A ce moment là le cerveau du Nara passa en mode automatique et une seule information lui parvint : Naruto le trouvait sexy. _Réaction appropriée ?_ Mouvement de fuite conseillé. Non. _FUITE ORDONNEE !! MAINTENANT !! UN HOMME A LA MER, ABANDONNEZ LES CHALOUPES CAPITAINE, NOUS COULOOOONS ! JE REPETE, NOUS COULOOOONS !!_

Enfin bref, ceci n'est qu'un résumé de la tempête traversant le crâne du brun qui venait à présent de fuir à grandes enjambées en direction du territoire jugé le moins hostile pour l'instant : le toit.

Nan parce qu'il n'était pas encore suicidaire donc les toilettes des garçons ne le tentaient pas plus que ça pour l'instant… Peut-être qu'une fois ce stupide costume enlevé irait-il y faire un tour histoire de noyer la tête de Naruto en le coinçant sous un des battants mais là il venait de déclarer les lieux _terra very very dangerous pour ses fesses _(il avait définitivement abandonné l'idée de réussir un jour en latin) donc il était hors de question qu'il y mette les pieds !

C'est donc un Shikamaru Nara au bord de la crise de nerf qui débarqua sur le toit de la faculté de droit de Konoha ce matin là. Un pauvre petit brun qui eut à peine le temps de souffler avant de se précipiter pour barricader l'unique accès à son espace vital.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la chose faite qu'il releva la tête et failli se jeter dans le vide en apercevant un jeune homme de son age, brun lui aussi, une cigarette à la main et qui le regardait avec un air halluciné.

« Galère… qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Inuzuka ? »

* * *

L'autre se reprit rapidement avant de le fusiller du regard.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question Nara mais je crois que ta tenue parle d'elle-même » Aïe ! Shikamaru se raidit en attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas à venir. Décidément Kiba était soit en forme, soit très en colère d'avoir été dérangé. « Au fait, pas mal la jupette ! Tu l'as fauchée à une petite fille où c'est celle de ta môman ?

- Ne parle pas de ma mère Inuzuka !

- J'ai un prénom Nara et je parle de ta mère si je veux ! Après tout c'est bien elle qui vient squatter la mienne avec ses interminables réunions tuperware non ? »

C'était le sujet à ne pas aborder, la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. L'envie de meurtre qui avait quitté Shikamaru un peu plus tôt dans la matinée refit soudain son apparition. L'autre allait souffrir pour les autres et il allait payer… au centuple !

Dans un grognement animal le Nara se jeta sur son vis-à-vis qu'il se mit à rouer de coup, se recevant par ailleurs une bonne droite de Kiba une fois que ce dernier eut repris ses esprits. Ils se battirent ainsi sauvagement jusqu'à se séparer à bout de souffle quelques minutes plus tard pour se dégager et se regarder en chien de faïence.

Ce fut l'Inuzuka qui brisa le silence en le fixant d'un air mauvais.

« Putain mais pourquoi il a fallu que tu viennes me faire chier jusqu'ici ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et pour cause, Shikamaru était perdu dans ses pensées, fixant une légère goutte de sang qui perlait au coin de la lèvre inférieure du brun et qui l'hypnotisait sans trop savoir pourquoi. Alors toujours sans parler il approcha sa main, essuyant sans y penser la trace vermillon laissée par cette blessure qu'il avait lui-même causé.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retira, prenant soudain conscience de la rougeur des joues de son vis-à-vis que le Nara réalisa la portée de son geste. Il se recula aussitôt et retira sa main en rougissant à son tour.

« Désolé.

- Ca va. C'est pas parce que je suis gay que je vais te sauter dessus tu sais… »

Il se mordit les lèvres. Evidement Kiba n'avait pas pu interpréter son geste autrement, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Je… je suis désolé.

- Ca va je t'ai dit !

- Pas de ça. » L'Inuzuka haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris mais ne dit rien. « Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de… Tu sais quoi.

- Tu parles du fait que je sois homosexuel ? » La teinte vermillon que prit Shikamaru le fit sourire. « Bof tu sais, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude… Et puis je crois que rien que le fait porter cette tenue aujourd'hui est une punition amplement suffisante, non ? »

Et il éclata de rire, surprenant Shikamaru qui ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que renfrogné. Le cœur du Nara se serra en songeant que c'était sa faute. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment donné l'occasion de le connaître mieux que la façade qu'il présentait à tout le monde.

Mais pour une fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, il était hors de question de passer à côté !

Sa décision prise le Nara frissonna, ayant froid dans cette tenue, avant de sentir une douceur ouatée et chaude recouvrir ses épaules. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux il vit Kiba reculer en lui souriant et compris que le brun venait de lui prêter sa veste. Il le remercia timidement, laissant un nouveau silence s'installer comme pour mieux lui permettre d'observer son voisin.

Ce dernier était assis sur le rebord du toit, fumant nonchalamment une cigarette en laissant son regard perdu dans le vague et Shikamaru du faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de lui pour briser ce qui lui semblait être un instant sacré.

« Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Je veux dire… à part fumer ? »

Kiba tourna la tête vers lui et il vit la surprise passer dans les yeux noisette du brun avant que celui-ci ne réponde.

« C'est là qu'y a la plus belle vu et puis je suis peinard… normalement. » ajouta-t-il à l'intention du Nara qui manqua de s'énerver avant de remarquer le sourire de l'autre. Bizarrement quand il comprit que Kiba le charriait il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Et puis… J'ai rien compris au cours d'aujourd'hui. Ces histoires de délits d'initiés ça me fout la migraine. Quand il s'agit de défendre des affaires simples ok mais dès qu'on passe aux entreprises je suis complètement largué alors suivre les cours ou pas… »

Il interrompit sa phrase d'un geste de la main pour bien faire comprendre à Shikamaru qu'il n'était pas question de lui faire la morale sur le fait de sécher les cours.

« Si tu veux… Je peux t'expliquer ? »

De nouveau la surprise passa dans les yeux noisette de l'Inuzuka.

« Tu… Tu ferais ça ?

- Bien sur ! Demain ta mère fait une autre réunion non ? J'aurai qu'à venir avec la mienne et je t'aiderai dans le boulot. «

Kiba détourna le regard et Shikamaru put voir la surprise disparaître au profit d'une certaine gêne.

« C'est que… Je ne sais pas si ta mère sera d'accord, après tout je suis…

- Elle le sera ! Ne t'inquiètes pas. Alors c'est d'accord ? »

Froncement de sourcils, le brun hésita un instant devant sa main tendue avant de la serrer tout en tentant de camoufler le léger frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale à ce simple contact.

« C'est d'accord ! Alors à demain. Je te laisse le manteau, tu vas sûrement en avoir besoin… »

Puis il fit demi-tour et passa la porte sans se retourner. S'il l'avait fait peut-être aurait-il vu Shikamaru regarder sa main avec étonnement, se demandant quel était l'étrange sensation qui l'avait saisit par un simple geste quelques instants plus tôt. Peut-être alors aurait-il remarqué le sourire franc du Nara qui persista bien après son départ mais il ne le fit pas et Shikamaru resta seul. Seul mais souriant.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'une simple journée à passer…

* * *

Evidement Nara mère fut difficile à convaincre.

Elle pesta, tempêta, hurla mais Shikamaru tint bon. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes mais cette fois-ci il y tenait vraiment. Rien que pour pouvoir remercier son sauveur. Il ne savait à vrai dire pas comment il aurait pu faire face aux pervers de sa classe, Naruto en tête, sans la veste du brun et il se devait de le la lui ramener en mains propres.

« Mais, tu sais ce qu'il est pourtant… Je ne savais pas que tu traînais avec ce genre de personnes…

- Il est homo maman, est-ce ça qui te dérange ?

- Non mais…

- Alors je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproche, Kiba est sympa, marrant et lui au moins il ne se taillade pas les veines à longueur de journée comme le fils Uchiwa. Tu sais, celui que tu trouvais siiiii mignon avant qu'il finisse à l'hôpital pour la vingtième fois d'affilé. »

Evidement à partir de là sa mère n'avait rien pu dire de plus et s'était contentée de lui tendre la veste de l'Inuzuka lavée par ses soins pour qu'ils puissent y aller. Cédant à quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, Shikamaru approcha discrètement son nez du tissu avant de relever la tête d'un air troublé. Bizarre… elle ne sentait pas aussi bon que hier…

Puis ils prirent la voiture dans laquelle sa mère entassa un bon millier de bocaux, ustensiles de cuisine et autres plats en plastique qu'elle affectionnait tant et ils roulèrent jusqu'à la maison des Inuzuka.

A peine furent-ils garés dans l'allée que Kiba apparut, aidant Yoshino Nara à décharger après l'avoir salué d'un air radieux, ne semblant pas remarquer la gène mal dissimulée de cette dernière. Ce ne fut qu'une fois tous les plats déposés dans le salon reconverti en boutique cent pour cent plastique que Kiba attrapa Shikamaru par le bras pour le soustraire à cette demi-douzaine de ménagères de moins de cinquante ans qui papotaient gaiement. L'Inuzuka semblait sur le point de mourir de rire et s'en ouvrit à son invité.

« Tu aurais vu la tête de ta mère, on aurait cru que j'allais te sauter dessus en plein milieu du salon pour te faire subir les derniers outrages… »

Rigolant comme des baleines, les deux bruns stoppèrent soudain devant une porte recouverte de posters noirs et rouges où ressortaient ça et là des noms de groupes de Hard Rock connus et Kiba toussa, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Euh… c'est ma chambre mais en fait c'est parce que y a pas d'autre endroit où travailler vu que le salon est pris… »

Shikamaru décida de passer outre et lui sourit d'un air confiant.

« T'en fait pas, j'avais remarqué. Je ne hurlerais pas au pervers tout de suite.

- Je ne suis pas… » Mais le brun s'arrêta aussitôt devant le sourire du Nara et poussa la porte en grommelant. « C'est ça, fous-toi de moi et j'dirai rien… »

Shikamaru pénétra donc à sa suite dans la chambre de l'Inuzuka qui, à sa grande surprise s'avéra être mieux rangée que la sienne.

« Ben dis donc, c'est plus propre que chez moi ici !

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…

- Arrête Kiba, c'est juste qu'avec la mère que j'ai, je demande comment t'arrive à mieux savoir ranger que moi.

- Effectivement… Mais bon, vu qu'on est entre mecs, je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Le secret c'est que tout est dans l'armoire.

- Tout ?

- Tout ! Un bon conseil : ne t'appuie pas dessus si tu ne veux pas finir ta vie enseveli sous une avalanche de trucs impossibles à identifier. »

Et ils partirent dans un nouveau fou rire incontrôlable jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru ne trébuche sur un des coins du lit. Cherchant à tout prix à se rattraper, le brun ne trouva que le bras de Kiba auquel il se raccrocha aussitôt de toutes ses forces, précipitant son hôte à terre à sa suite.

Par un malencontreux hasard (certaines mauvaises langues diront une fanfikeuse pas très inspirée…), ce dernier se retrouva donc les joues écarlates à surplomber le corps d'un Shikamaru étendu sur le sol et visiblement lui aussi plus que gêné par la situation.

Reprenant en premier le contrôle de son corps tout en priant pour que son invité n'ait pas remarqué les battements précipités de son cœur, Kiba se releva rapidement et tendit une main secoureuse à Shikamaru pour l'aider à se relever.

De nouveau face à face, un silence gêné suivit cet incident, rapidement brisé par Shikamaru qui préféra dévier l'attention de son hôte qui fixait le plafond, visiblement mortifié de cette fâcheuse coïncidence qui était là pour le faire passer pour un pervers ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter en présence du Nara.

« Hum, bon… Eh ben, si on se mettait à bosser hein ? »

Et Shikamaru de fouiller dans un sac de livres pendant que Kiba s'asseyait à son bureau en tentant de maîtriser la petite pointe de… regret ? qui avait suivit l'intervention du brun. _Mais tu croyait quoi stupide baka ? Contrôle-toi, Shika veut être ton ami et pas plus !!_

Etouffant un soupir il se tendit néanmoins en sentant Shikamaru prendre place sur le fauteuil placé derrière lui. _Et dire qu'après il se plaignait quand les gens trouvaient les homos pervers… Concentre-toi sur ton boulot Kiba et oublie le brun avec un superbe cul qui vient de te tendre un bouquin. Ne regarde pas ses mains, regarde le bouquin !!_

« Alors, on commence par quoi ? Pas quelque chose de trop dur, il faudrait que tu sois préparé avant… »

_Sainte Marie mère de Dieu !_ _Toute sa maîtrise… Il aurait besoin de TOUTE sa maîtrise ! Surtout si Shikamaru commençait à faire des lapsus de ce genre là…_

Pendant ce temps le Nara observait avec un certain intérêt les diverses teintes de rouge par lesquelles passaient Kiba à chacune de ses phrases et profita d'une ouverture pour lui frôler la main en prétextant vouloir attraper la gomme.

Il souriait, amusé de voir le brun se raidir à chaque fois que son souffle lui frôlait le coup quand l'odeur lui parvint brusquement. Un mélange de thym, de tilleul et de mure sauvage… Quelque chose qui sentait bon la nature.

Reculant sur sa chaise, il tenta de capter d'où elle provenait mais elle avait disparu. Il se rapprocha. _Peut-être aussi une pointe de jasmin… _Il se releva à nouveau mais elle avait encore disparu. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit Kiba frémir qu'il comprit.

_Oh la vache, c'est Inuzuka qui sent comme ça ?!_

Tentant de reprendre consistance, Shikamaru frôla involontairement la nuque de ce dernier qui se retourna brusquement pour lui attraper les poignets qu'il maintint au dessus de lui.

« Bon maintenant ça suffit, tu vas me dire à quoi tu joues oui ou merde ? »

En voyant son invité trembler Kiba s'aperçut de deux choses. La première était sa voix un peu trop rauque et la seconde la position dans laquelle il venait d'immobiliser son vis-à-vis qui pouvait prêter à confusion. Et confusion il y avait s'il en croyait la délicate coloration carmin que venait de prendre ce dernier.

Il fuyait son regard et lorsque Kiba sentit son souffle frôler son visage, il ne put s'empêcher de baisser le sien vers sa bouche…

_STOP, TRES MAUVAISE IDEE, ALERTE ROUGE !!_ fut à peu près l'essentiel du message qui passa dans l'esprit de l'Inuzuka avant qu'il ne mette son cerveau en veilleuse pour prendre possession des lèvres de Shikamaru qui frémit sous le déluge d'émotion qui le terrassa soudain.

Sans qu'il sache trop comment, le Nara se retrouva à répondre au baiser enflammé de son hôte, entrouvrant même ses lèvres pour laisser le passage à la langue du brun qui vint délicatement frôler la sienne dans le baiser le plus sensuel qu'il ait jamais reçu de sa vie. Le pire c'était sûrement ses mains… Une descendit lentement le long de sa nuque, bientôt rejointe par les lèvres expertes de Kiba qui lui arrachèrent des gémissements de plaisir incontrôlable.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il n'était pas gay alors pourquoi appréciait-il autant le contact de ces deux lobes charnus contre la peau délicate de son cou ? Un point en particulier semblait fasciner le brun car il s'y attaqua avec passion, le faisant gémir lentement puis de plus en plus fort à mesure que son corps réagissait au supplice.

Parce que c'était un véritable supplice de sentir Kiba lui faire un suçon sans pouvoir réagir. Pourquoi ? Ne lui demandez pas, il n'en avait aucune idée !

C'est pour ça qu'il gémit à nouveau, encore plus faiblement à cause du corps chaud et parfumé pressé contre le sien et qui lui donnait envie de tout lâcher mais cette fois il mit toutes ses forces dans la bataille pour parvenir à dire son prénom.

« Ki…Kiba… »

Aussitôt l'autre se raidit avant de se dégager sans prendre gare à son grognement de déplaisir. Libéré de l'étreinte du brun Shikamaru avait froid et il comptait bien le lui faire savoir. Pourtant lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit que Kiba le contemplait, horrifié et un peu perdu.

« Je… » Il s'interrompit, mordant sa lèvre inférieure sans ce douter que ce simple geste embrasait le Nara bien plus qu'autre chose. « Je suis désolé ! »

_QUOI ??_ Là c'était pas possible, il devait avoir mal entendu !

« Tu peux répéter ?

- Je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit… Shika je suis désolé, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonne ? »

Il restèrent immobiles quelques instants avant que ce dernier ne le repousse brutalement et ne s'en aille en claquant la porte. A cet instant Kiba aurait voulu être mort. Mort parce qu'il l'avait blessé, parce qu'il l'avait dégoûté, humilié… Il l'avait vu. Il pleurait.

Shikamaru sortit de la maison sans un regard pour les bonnes femmes du salon qui s'étaient levées en entendant la porte claquer à l'étage au dessus. Il courut sur quelques mètres avant de ralentir puis s'arrêta totalement pour effacer le brouillard de larmes qui gênait sa vision.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçut qu'il pleuvait, qu'il était seul, trempé et qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui sans sa mère restée là bas.

_Je suis un imbécile…_

Une nouvelle larme roula le long de sa joue. Comment avait-il ne serait-ce que pu croire qu'il intéressait sincèrement le brun ? C'était juste le fait de lui avoir frôlé le cou, oui c'est ça… Ou alors il devait ressembler à quelqu'un. Il n'en savait rien, peut-être Neji ou je ne sais qui d'autre.

« De toute façon ça n'a aucune importance ! »

Il avait crié ces mots comme si le dire à voix haute pouvait les rendre réels et c'est là qu'il sentit la pluie s'arrêter. Un parapluie venait de couper le trajet des gouttes qui glissaient maintenant le long du tissu tendu. Le long du visage de Kiba aussi et il vit que l'autre avait pleuré. Ce ne fut pourtant que lorsqu'il sentit sur les épaules le poids d'un manteau chaud et l'odeur particulière qui l'accompagnait qu'il comprit qu'il l'aimait. Et cela failli le refaire pleurer sauf que Kiba parla.

« Je… Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… Sache avant tout que si je suis désolé.

- Tu l'as déjà dit !

- Je sais mais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, Shikamaru le coupa brutalement. Il avait besoin de savoir. Tellement besoin d'entendre ça réponse que ça lui faisait mal.

« C'est si terrible que ça ?

- Pardon ?

- De m'embrasser… Je veux dire, c'est si terrible que ça que tu doives t'excuser tout de suite après ?

- Non ! Enfin… je veux dire… » Il s'interrompit devant l'air perdu du Nara et s'approcha de quelques pas, laissant comme tout à l'heure leurs visages se frôler mais pour ne finalement que le prendre dans ses bras dans un étreinte désespérée. Il voulait croire plus qu'il ne sentit la tête du brun s'enfouir dans son cou comme pour rechercher un peu de réconfort et il resta quelques instants immobiles avant de se dégager à regret pour capturer une nouvelle fois le regard de son vis-à-vis. « Ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heure c'est que si je suis désolé c'est pour t'avoir embrassé sans ta permission pas de l'avoir fait. Je… Je t'aime alors je ne voudrai pas gâcher le mince lien qui nous unit encore. Je préfère t'avoir à mes côtés comme ami que pas du tout alors je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi ! »

Un long silence suivit cette réplique jusqu'à ce que Kiba, angoissé de ne pas recevoir de réponse accepte finalement de détourner son regard du sol pour le plonger dans celui de Shikamaru qui… souriait ? Damnation ! Si le Nara se foutait de lui il n'allait sûrement pas en réchapper, surtout pas après une déclaration comme celle là, il préfèrerait se jeter d'un pont.

Comme s'il avait suivit le cheminement de ses pensées, Shikamaru n'hésita plus, avançant de quelques pas à son tour pour venir enlacer le brun qui l'accueillit avec plaisir, bien que stupéfait. Pardon… _Positivement_ stupéfait.

Puis le descendant Nara frissonna. Il en était à un point où il devait se départir de tous ses repères et ce n'était pas facile. Galère comme aurait dit l'autre là, il ne se rappelait plus qui… Ah bon, c'était lui ? Enfin bref !

Dans un mouvement qui lui parut interminable, il fit glisser sa main pour la poser paume à plat sur le torse de l'Inuzuka dont le frisson ne lui échappa pas à son grand plaisir puis rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille du brun pour lui murmurer quelques mots. Trois fois rien, juste ceux qu'il avait décidé de dire. Juste ceux que Kiba avait besoin d'entendre puisque le brun sourit avant de se pencher légèrement pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un accord parfait. Aucun des deux ne savait que la pluie allait continuer à tomber et à dire vrai, à cet instant ils s'en fichait, il pouvait bien pleuvoir !

Ce ne serait jamais qu'une simple journée à passer…

Ensemble.

* * *

« Shikamaru, qu'est-ce que tu fais, je t'attends ! »

Soupirant face au cri de sa mère le jeune homme brun se détacha de l'étreinte possessive de son petit ami depuis plusieurs mois qui grogna pour manifester son mécontentement.

« Oh allez Kiba, ne boude pas…

- Si !

- Mais mon chou, ce n'est que l'affaire d'une journée, on se revoit après-demain en cours…

- Oui mais en cours je ne peux pas profiter de toi et de ton corps parfait ! »

Shikamaru éclata de rire suite à cette affirmation, achevant de vexer le brun qui afficha une moue boudeuse.

« Bon d'accord, d'accord, je suis désolé de m'être moqué de toi. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu puisses me pardonner.

- Un baiser ? » tenta un Kiba en retrouvant miraculeusement son habituel sourire espiègle.

« Vendu ! Et depuis quand tu me piques des répliques toi ?

- Tu veux dire sous la pluie quand tu m'a dit que le seul moyen que j'avais de me faire pardonner c'était de t'embrasser et de continuer à m'aimer au moins autant que toi tu m'aimais ?

- M'aime !

- Pardon ?

- De continuer à m'aimer autant que moi je t'aime. » Shikamaru lui sourit. « Je suis toujours follement et éperdument amoureux de toi !

- Tant mieux, y a pas intérêt à ce que ça change moi j'vous l'dit ! »

Et sans prendre gare au bruit que fit l'escalier en grinçant il l'embrassa passionnément, oubliant tout à part Shikamaru qui frémit en se laissant totalement aller entre ses bras. Seul le cri d'horreur qui leur parvint à peu près en même temps que le bruit fait par Nara mère en s'évanouissant les stoppa et encore…

Jetant à peine un coup d'œil sur son homophobe de mère maintenant étendue inconsciente, Shikamaru se contenta d'un léger soupir avant de reprendre exactement là où il en était précédemment. Il aimait sincèrement Kiba alors il faudrait bien qu'elle s'y fasse.

Après tout, ce serait aussi simple qu'une mauvaise journée à passer... non ?

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur**

Ah, décidément je suis bien contente ! Depuis le temps que j'avais envie d'écrire du Yaoi, il a fallu que je lise du Shika/Tema (_le marché_ de Mimoo) et que je vois une image de BakaMokona où Shika tiens une pancarte « _à louer _» devant une partie stratégique de son anatomie. Ladite anatomie nécessitant plus où moins cette protection vu qu'il est… nu.

Là, vous voyez de laquelle je veux parler ? Donc tout ça pour dire que franchement les associations d'idées et moi ça donne pas toujours ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre…

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour moi ça a été un régal à écrire -à 4 H 43 ce matin- (_un lapin, a tué un chasseur…_).

En espérant vous revoir bientôt, bye bye !

Aranis


End file.
